Dealer's Death
by shewhowasnamedanyway.bummer
Summary: L is dead. Light has seemingly become untouchable. But someone watches and glares and screams, that someone will change the events of their world forever. (Warning OC and character death)


**Warnings:**

**The OC in this story only lasts the Prologue. I know people don't usually like OCs and I hate them, yet I keep making them.**

**Character death to the max**

**Violence**

**The Realm of the Dead**

A scream echoed through whatever walls the King hid behind. He growled in annoyance, but could not say a word. The scream curdled blood and shook the grounds. This scream was full of pain. It was like someone stabbing a knife into the screamers leg and digging, but the screamer was not in physical pain.

"He took my child!" They spoke, the screamer. The woman's face was contorted and ugly from the scream ripping past her pink lips and through her throat. "He took him away! He deserves to die!"

"Then kill him." King stated boredly playing with one of the duller gemstones. The screaming woman stopped and stared at the monster before her. She glared and even he could not stop himself from flinching. This woman's face was once beautiful, but with time her features no longer seeming completely human. Cheek bones once lovingly sharp were now jagged and threatening to protrude through her features and eyes the size of saucers. The eyes the color of soot or burning coal. She was too thin, skeletal with fingers like claws and nails too sharp for any human. She was to be feared by all not by her appearance though, she was to be feared by her power.

"I will not, not because he doesn't deserve to die. I want my son back." She growled and reveal a canine sharpened like a snake's fang. "Give me my son back."

"We cannot do that, Sythia. We cannot bring people back from the dead, we are not gods of life. Even with your satis you cannot bring back the dead." King threw the gem to the side and gave the younger shinigami a pointed gaze. "You may be powerful and you may even be able to make me bow down to you, but you cannot undo this. He is dead. Kill the murderer if you must, but you cannot bring your son back." She snarled.

"Make me a deal, I will do anything!" She snapped and fell to her knees in front of the King. "Anything, take away my power, kill a dozen more humans, but please give me back my son!"

"Do you really want your son back so badly?" He asked dumbly and knew the answer that would come from the mother. She glared at his rhetorical question. She nodded anyway, just to get the words she desired. "Fine, you must not only kill the murderer. That's not the only thing though, he will come back as a shinigami and will have your power. I'm not done, you will die in his place and your life that you've collected will be given to me." She grinned deviously the snake-like tooth flashing and her face animalistic.

"Deal, King," He nodded and picked up a dagger lying on a pile of gems and dirt. He sliced his hand, but not blood came out, only a slash in his leathery skin. He handed her the dagger and she did the same and with the same result on her own skin. Before they clasped each other's hand King said one final thing to the younger shinigami, "You cannot kill him by death note."

"All the more fun." She grinned and grasped his hand sealing the deal.

**Tokyo**

"Can they see us, Sythia?" A much younger Death God asked. His face still the same as he had only been a shinigami for a year and only his bare chest with marks and bumps and scars show his unholy being. His hair muddy brown and eyes turned to that of a cats. He turns to the powerful shinigami and she sneers. Her black hair falling around her shoulders nicely, despite the unmanageable appearance. Her eyes still black and her skin still stretched tightly around her small frame.

"No, Nymph, they cannot see us. He will though, he'll see me as he should." Her sneer worsening and striking fear in the young shinigami. "It's been years since my deal with King, and years since my son fell."

"You were once human, but how did you gain so much power in such a small period of time?" He inquired staring down from a tall glass building overlooking Tokyo. She grinned.

"I stole hundreds of books, and burned some. I kept most. Finally I stole the King's note and he made me a deal. The title, Great Dealer for his note book and the unnecessary note's of other shinigami. From that point on no Shinigami can look me in the eye without flinching." She grinned maliciously her eyes glinting with mischief.

"He agreed, just like that?"

"Well, we argued back and forth. We finally agreed on that deal, I'd return his death note and he would give me the title Great Dealer." She looked to her companion and he looked upon the city below them. The bustling streets' noise coming from the crowds of people. On a large screen on another glass building flashed reports of the Kira killings. Some news praised him, others feared him. Sythia glared at the screen of the reporter announcing death after death. Judgement, she snorted. Judgement was not for this world, and certainly wouldn't be placed in the hands of a selfish human. A human who would kill his family if it ensured his own safety.

"All you have to do is kill him, Sythia, and he's human. You could go to his home now and kill him right then. Just kill him." He urged. She shook her head.

"Not now, he needs to face his own judgement. I may not even be the one to silence him" She whispered. The shinigami and her companion disappeared into the darkness.

…

Judgement is a cold hard bitch. She clawed her way into Light Yagami's life. Several weeks had passed since the first visit that Sythia and her companion made, unbenounced to Light. The sun actually shone brightly and not a cloud appeared in the sky. He and his team, save Matsuda and Mogi, sat in their usual headquarters. Light typed on one of the many computers in front of him, and the others plotting out plans. It was relatively normal for such abnormal surroundings. Only the sound of soft murmurs and vigorous typing were heard. It was so, until thundering boots were heard on the steps. Mogi appeared out of breath and with red-rimmed eyes, "He's dead!"

Wide eyes focused on the tall man. Breathing hitched and the typing silenced. Mogi sighed and fell to his knees. "I went to Matsuda's apartment and found him hanging from the ceiling fan by his belt. H-he's dead!" He shouted.

Judgement showed her face that day and in another world or by those willing and able to hear, she laughed.

A few days after the funeral of Matsuda, Judgement reared her head again. Light and Misa sat in their apartment alone save the shinigami munching on apples. Light typed again and again, working hard on the case. Misa showing judgement for Light. Sythia doodled in her notebook outside the apartment. She counted the ticks of the clock on this inside and grinned when she counted the four hundredth tick. An hour passed and Light's phone rang, he grabbed the phone from the coffee table clearly annoyed, this only made Sythia laugh harder, "What?!" She heard.

"What's wrong, Light?" The high-pitched voice of Misa rang. It was a few minutes before Light answered and he was only barely audible.

"Aizawa slit his wrists and wrote on the wall of his bathroom, 'Kira is L.'" Light answered. Sythia laughed harder when Misa screamed and Light glared at the phone.

"Your judgement is coming Light." She whispered humorously.

Two weeks this time before Ide shot himself with a note stating, "I was judged by Kira, though what did I do?" Three weeks after that Mogi took a bottle of pills with a recording left on Light's voicemail, "Should I've been judged?" A month and Soichiro stuck a bag over his head and suffocated, the bag had written on it, "I love you, Kira." All that was left was Light and Misa. Light stood at the front of headquarters and stared at the empty couches and old cups of coffee that had not been cleaned yet. He didn't know who was killing his team, who killed his father. Who would be so… who would make his team kill themselves saying such things.

Misa was quiet for once. She made no move towards the headquarters and sat on the couch, the bird twittering without a care in the world. The clock ticked and ticked and ticked. Each tick the two felt was another number counting down. Death was closely approaching. The clock tolled and the door opened at the same time. Misa screamed and the shinigami, Ryuk, froze and stared at the figure in the doorway. "Judgement Day," Sythia hissed from the doorway. "Close the door Ryuk." He did as he was told and almost hit Light who thundered down the stairs only to meet the closed door.

"What do you want?" Misa mumbled pulling her knees to her chest. She shivered upon seeing the skeletal woman with wild black hair and eyes like ash. Sythia laughed in the young woman's face.

"Revenge, you thought that you'd have to worry about humans scouring the earth trying to find Kira and kill them. You never once supposed the creatures from another world may be the thing to seal your fate." She laughed again.

"I-I don't u-understand…" Misa whimpered.

"You don't understand!" Sythia yelled eyes widening in anger, "You killed people! Did you think karma wouldn't come back to bite you? Are you that stupid?!" She produced a long and jagged dagger from inside her white t-shirt, which was all she wore.

"Are you going to kill me?" Misa said and Sythia growled.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," She sauntered over to the closed door and hollered for Light to hear, "You will die by my hand, Misa, and one day my beloved one will come back and kill your precious Kira!" She wasted not another second and jumped onto Misa stabbing and slicing into her. Leaving no skin untouched or uncut. Shredding the girl into millions of pieces and causing blood to go everywhere. The couch covered in the red substance, the floor no longer white, the walls splattered with it, and Sythia covered in it. Blood soaking her hair and her shirt. Blood finding it's way into her mouth, and in her eyes.

Finally, she got up and looked at what she had done. Almost nothing left of Misa Amane. Her face cut like sliced turkey. Sythia smiled peacefully at the corpse of Misa. Her breath was steady and she felt someone pulling her away from the carnage. She slipped away and out of the human world. She still smiled when King gave instructions on what to do. "Go to your son's grave and dig up his body. Lay your death note on top of his body and he will wake up. He will live again as the Great Dealer shinigami. You will die." King looked at her making sure she understood. She nodded and again went to the human world.

The graveyard was dark and she smiled at the snow covered grave of her son. The son she never got to know. The son she died for. The son she looked after for years, until he met his fate. Until he looked in the eyes of the one who betrayed him. Her son that now lay before her, covered in dirt and his dead, black hair clumped from mud; blood and dirt mixing. Her heart ached to see her son open his eyes again and speak wise words. She waited for the moment to come as she placed the note on her son's body. Her eyes drooped as she watched her son take a breath of air. She fell when her son sat up and saw her. She was dust when her son lifted the note to his eyes and stared between her and the note. Sythia Lawson, was no more, but her son known only by L returned.

Chapter 1

Childhood is a time where someone takes care of you, no matter how or who. Childhood has childish things, mindless chatter about unimportant subjects. Childhood can be ripped from under you and you can no longer feel like a child. Adulthood is not like childhood. Adulthood is when you can no longer be childish or speak mindlessly. Intelligence is nothing in a child, only a trait that can be acknowledged when they are an adult. Trying to change when you are an adult is hard, but when even your adulthood is stolen and someone forces you into something similar to a black pit, change is easy to accept. Dying and returning, you put away childish things. Returning to find the very thing that took away your life on your lap is when you realize, you must change.

L changed the minute he woke up. He wandered around the streets carrying the notebook and not knowing what to do for his new _life_. Is he even alive? He didn't know and he didn't know who that woman was. He felt so confused, and he never liked the feeling of confusion. Why did he even bother calculating though? He wasn't searching for anyone. He wouldn't do another case again. He didn't want to. It would be pointless.

He passed many stores and many different homes. He heard over and over, the one thing that he didn't want to hear anymore, _Kira_. Now, he held and owned a Death Note. He saw no shinigami and he just woke up with it. He was dead, and now he wasn't. It is just highly illogical.

"Excuse me sir, but you look… rather in need of a hand." A woman in her forties stopped L in his tracks and he didn't even realize before that he was wearing a suit. He never wore suits, "Sir, can you allow me to help you?" He blinked and searched for a response and one that would feel right to him. Instead he just blurted out what he wanted.

"What year is it?" He asked.

"2011, sweetie," She said worriedly. "What's your name?"

"L," He said without hesitation and since the name no longer meant anything to him it was good enough, "My name is L, not the detective L and not someone pretending to be L."

"Oh, well, I'll help you sweetie. Come with me," She tugged him along. He didn't argue, he didn't care. He would usually object just based on the fact she was touching him, but right now he was shocked people still cared about each other. He'd figured Kira would be their God.

The woman walked him a few blocks until they came to a small brick building. She opened the front door and led him up the stairs of the place. He smelled cigarette smoke and sweat, like a public gym. He saw a girl waiting outside a door with mascara running down her cheeks and bloodshot eyes. He saw an old man sitting in a lawn chair and clutching a bottle to his chest. It was a pathetic scene and he wished he cared enough to turn away but instead he stared. He didn't care anyway when he stared. It was just different this time.

"Alright, I'll make you some tea. The shower is down that hall and I'll bring you some of my brother's clothes. You're about the same size." She nodded after looking him over. She gestured towards the hall and he nodded walking sluggishly to the door as she mentioned. He didn't understand the woman's kindness, but again what did he have to lose if she was a psychopath.

He stripped off the suit and the annoying constricting shoes and socks. The warm water felt wonderful on his skin. He wish he could ask questions, and receive just a small answer, one he could decode and get the truth from. That's what he thought of as he let the water cleanse his skin. How was he here? He could receive no answers. Is he still dead? Still, no answers.

He sighed and stepped out and seeing the clothes the woman said she'd give him. He put on the black jeans that were not his usual, and prefered, baggy and slid the black, long-sleeved shirt over his head and shoulders. He wasn't used to the dark color, but it felt right with his thoughts and feelings. He walked back out to find the promised tea on a white table. He sat in the chair beside the table and sipped the warm contents. "Hi, again," The woman smiled. He almost choked on his tea when he saw her.

She was no longer the forty year old woman, but someone in her early twenties. Brown hair that wasn't peppered with grey, just soft waves. Brown eyes not framed by developing wrinkles, just supple skin. Supple skin that clearly shown a slender crack running up her neck. A figured untouched by years of stress or what may have her. The woman was the same just not quite old, she wasn't old at all. "L, I'm here to help."

"Who are you?" He asked and tucked leg under him and the other pulled up to his chest.

"The shinigami have started calling me Sutā," She smiled and walked over the chair opposite L. She sat and rested her head on her palm. "I died, but the King agreed to keep my form alive for my family until I begin to grow further into my Shinigami form."

"Right, what are you helping with Sutā?" He asked dully.

"The Dealer ended her life and her position for you. Apparently she was your mother." She shrugged. "I'm just here to explain what being the Great Dealer entails, because she gave you her title."

"Explain," He nodded for her to continue.

"The Great Dealer has the responsibility of being seen by mortals, but given the ability to never die and have other shinigami at their beck and call. That's all that is important on that subject." She grinned. "As for the Dealer being your mother, I don't know. She had an apprentice of sorts who knew many things about the woman. Ask him," She suggested still maintaining a smile. L nodded again and stared into his cup of tea. It reflected his image; black hair, black eyes in the reflection, and even deeper, inky black circles under those eyes. He wondered if he was paler, he wondered if his mother had a Death Note when she was alive. He wondered what meaningless things he would do now that he had eternity, he wondered if his mother avenged his death.

"Is Yagami Light dead?" He asked and didn't miss the wince on Sotā's face. He would ask her later what that had meant.

"No, but Misa and the team are dead. Plus one," She frowned. L, on the outside, didn't look surprised or shocked or that he even cared. On the outside, he was still L the detective. On the inside he was torn apart. People he had protected and they were dead. On the inside he remember he wasn't L the detective anymore, he was L the Shinigami. Still, rather frustrating.

"Right, how is Light doing?" He asked. He didn't care whether he was peaches or sour. He only cared about what his reaction was. Was he broken and destroyed or indifferent and calculating, as L was right now upon finding out that that he was now a death god?

"He's shell-shocked. He's not balling or angry, just shocked. I don't think he understands what's going on." She frowned and a strange expression crossed her face. "That's maddening for someone like Light."

"I can imagine, I am the same. I've been dead for years, only knowing bits and pieces of what has happened in my absence." He shrugged and took a sip of his tea. "I only know that the public's adoration of Kira has grown substantially and that Light is passing himself off as L the Detective. Also, that my true successors are in a race to see who finds Kira first. I regret bursting their bubbles as I will deal with him myself." She smiled weakly. He wondered what made her so cautious about the subject of Light. What made her so rigid and tense?

"Well, I guess you could just go there now. He's probably at home." She suggested and tried making her smile more believable. It didn't work on the genius Death God. He knew though, that he could get up and walk out. He could head straight to Light and kill him. He wouldn't though, he wanted more than anything to do something, but he'd find out what after he thought.

* * *

Remember to leave a review! :)


End file.
